


Hallo Spaceboy

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Cute Fluffy scene with Bowie being a dork, Disturbing scenes, F/M, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Smut, UFO - Freeform, distressing scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left behind and slightly unprepared, a man from the stars makes a name for himself in an attempt to hide his true origins. But someone has seen something they really shouldn't have. </p><p>**** WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS DISTURBING/DISTRESSING SCENES THAT MAY OFFEND SENSITIVE READERS. ****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Drop Off

It was a bright, clear night and the breeze that blew about was unusually warm for this time of year. A woman walked briskly through the park, trying to find a place safe enough for her to be able to fall asleep. Her clothes were dirty, she smelled a bit rank and her hair was scruffier than an old bird's nest. She had lost her job a month or two ago and this is where she'd ended up. She didn't have any family to support her, no friends to rely on and nothing of value enough to keep her rent payments up. She wasn't the only homeless person living in or around the park, but she still pitied herself just as the rest of them did. Tonight, everyone had gone off to the local soup kitchen to have their monthly free meal.  
  
  
Except her. She was trying to beg people for food scraps, searching bins and outdoor restaurant tables for leftovers, and had gone a bit too far away from the park to get back in time. The others would be back shortly, so she crawled into a bush and started to dig out a place to lay down in. Suddenly, there was a rush of hot air from somewhere nearby and she spun around, eyes wild and wide as her gaze trailed slowly up to the sky in disbelief. A massive, disc shaped aircraft hovered just above the park. It made no sound at all, in fact, the entire world seemed to have fallen so silent that the woman believed she had somehow gone deaf. She stared in amazement as a beam of light flashed onto the grassy area just near where she hid in the bushes, her gaze falling to the ground as someone suddenly appeared there.  
  
  
She put her hands over her mouth, it looked so eerie and then as quickly as she blinked, it had turned human in appearance. The alien/man held his hands out in front of him, clearly bewildered by his new form. His face was upturned in an instant, the light beam vanished and the craft began to rise higher into the sky. The woman stared at the man, as he watched the space ship abandon him; he did not look at all happy about the situation. In fact, he looked to be in utter disbelief that they had just left him there and was half expecting them to come back for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman waited until the strange, flying disc was out of sight and the sounds of the park at night returned to normal; then she slowly crept out of the bush and the man's head turned towards her, sharply. He looked fearful of her, as if _she_ were the alien but then, at least to _him,_ she was.  
  
  
"Um, hello?" the woman greeted him, hoping he understood English but internally kicking herself because how in the world would he have learned it?  She got a little closer to him, hoping he was friendly.


	2. Worst Pickup Line, Ever

The shock of being abandoned on some strange, alien world had to sink in somehow but so far all he could do was sit there on his knees and stare up at the stars. Surely they hadn't meant to just drop him off like this? He heard a noise and quickly snapped his head around, watching a human woman appear out of the foliage. She spoke to him and the Universal Translator in his eye helped him to understand what she was saying, it was a very useful device to have but it wasn't supposed to have been so roughly installed. They had been in a hurry to do his, so the eye had been slightly damaged in the process.  
  
  
"Hello," he repeated her greeting, hoping to keep her calm so that she did not start screaming.  
  
  
He was watching her very carefully, this was not the way he'd imagined his first mission to begin. He had been training for a while now, as had some others of his kind. There were planets in trouble and it was essential that they be saved somehow, but he hadn't had enough time to complete his studies of Earth and he wasn't ready yet. However, things were dire on the green and blue planet and they'd had to rush him along. Now, here he was, down on his knees and being approached by an actual human being. The woman felt her knees weaken in fear at the sound of his voice, it was so human that she had to question what she'd seen tonight.  
  
  
"Who are you?" she asked him, stopping just a few feet away and noticing his unusual eyes.  
  
  
"David," he told her the name that had been designated to him, it was to be a common and unsuspicious name, "David Jones.. "  The woman watched him warily as he slowly got to his feet, brushed the grass from his clothes and looked around in wonder at the park.  
  
  
"My name is Alyssa," the woman introduced herself, "you.. you're a.. are you..?"  He listened but she wasn't making sense, he rubbed his eye, thinking perhaps his translator was malfunctioning.  
  
  
"Sorry?" he asked her.  Alyssa took a deep, yet shaky breath.  
  
  
"Are you from another planet?" she asked quietly, fear in her wide eyes. David smiled at her, tilting his head.  
  
  
"I suppose I am," he answered her lightly. Alyssa felt her body trembling.  
  
  
"Are you here to.. to invade us or something?" she gasped, her eyes widening. He grinned at her, he found it so amusing that she automatically jumped to such a conclusion and he thought he would have some fun with her.  
  
  
"Actually we have no females left on our planet and we're looking for prime specimens to breed with," he teased her playfully. But the woman wasn't having it, she started shaking her head and backing away slowly from him.  
  
  
"Alyssa, I was only.. " he started walking towards her.  
  
  
"Stay away from me!" Alyssa screamed at him, picking up some rocks and throwing them at him before turning and running away. David stood there alone, sighing heavily.  
  
  
"Idiot!" he scolded himself, "it's _way_ too soon for abduction jokes.. "


	3. Til We Meet Again

David knew he needed to hide and the best way he knew to do this was in plain sight, so he had to make a decision. Actor? Musician? He could be both, but he needed to focus mainly on one while just dabbling in the other. His plan was to inspire the humans again, make them believe life was worth living and not to ever give up on themselves. He had a strong message to deliver and it seemed to him that humans looked up to celebrities for this sort of inspiration, so he would have to endure the lack of privacy and just go for it head on. Now, he just needed a stage name and a manager...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Fast forward some years later ( _choose a Bowie era you love best_ ) ...  
  
  
Alyssa leaned against a damp wall under an overpass, she was not faring too badly but she was still homeless. Only now, she wasn't quite so all alone because she'd joined up with some other people who were in her situation. They had collectively formed a sort of community and evenly shared their resources with each other, which made life that much more bearable for some of them. She had almost forgotten about the strange man in the park, he was but a distant memory now that may or may not have been a dream.  
  
  
Everyone was settling in and cuddling up together to keep warm and sleep for the night, Alyssa had first watch so she was awake and looking out for cops or thugs that might want to torment them. A flyer, caught in the draft that blew under the overpass, suddenly landed by her feet, so she picked it up and turned it over to look at it. She gasped and her hands shook as that face greeted her, older now but she recognized those eyes at once. It was him, the spaceman from the park!  He was calling himself David Bowie these days and he was apparently quite famous indeed, but how?  She looked at the bottom of the flyer, her eyes widening in disbelief. He was touring and his next stop?  
  
  
Right here in her city. She had to get to him somehow, she needed to talk to him and ask him what he really wanted here on Earth because he clearly had only been joking with her if he hadn't just grabbed some women and took off again in his spaceship. She felt a bit silly now, wishing she would have stayed a little longer and perhaps they could have become friends or something. If not, she could have got some cash for telling someone where to find an alien from outer space. Like NASA or the FBI or something. Maybe she still could?  
  
  
Alyssa lay down and settled in for the night, tomorrow she would go out and do her utmost to make enough money to get herself a ticket to his concert. She didn't know how she was going to get his attention, there was no way she'd ever get front row or backstage but she had to try and this could be her only chance. She started to drift off to sleep when her shift was done and somebody else started watching out for trouble, dreaming about all the money she would make by turning him over to the authorities..


	4. Hunting David Bowie

Bright and early the next morning, Alyssa set off with her muddy shawl around her shoulders. It was a crisp, cold morning and she shivered as she hurried along the foot path. There were some coins in her usual fountain, it wasn't legal to take them out but since nobody was around; she did it anyway. A stroke of luck got her some more coins when she found someone's purse laying on the ground, but there weren't any credit cards or anything valuable inside it; so she dumped it into the nearest trashcan and kept looking. By the end of the day, she had made her way right to the venue where the show was going to take place but she didn't have anywhere near enough money to get a ticket.  
  
  
She loitered around outside, watching thousands of fans arrive with their tickets and excited faces. Several times, Alyssa tried to steal a ticket from somebody but to no avail. A couple of people felt sorry for her and gave her cash, but it still wasn't enough. Soon, she stood outside the venue all alone and sat down on the steps right at the back by the parking lot. Sighing heavily, frustrated and hungry, Alyssa listened to the distant sounds of fans roaring and music playing from within the building. Some two and a half hours later, the venue began to empty as the fans left for home. Alyssa lowered her head into her hands and began to sob, it was over and her chance to get rich was shot.  
  
  
A door opened behind her, but she didn't look up.  
  
  
"You okay there?" asked one of the cleaners from inside. Alyssa glanced up now, her grubby face marked with wet tear stains.  
  
  
"I really wanted to see David Bowie," she said softly, blinking more tears down her cheeks, "but I didn't have enough money and.. and now it's over!"  
  
  
"What're you talking about?" asked the cleaner, "listen, you seem like a nice person so I'm gonna do this just once for you, alright?"  Alyssa frowned curiously and nodded.  
  
  
"Do what?" she asked him. The cleaner glanced around, making sure nobody was going to catch him telling her.  
  
  
"Look over there," he gestured across the carpark to an adjoining building.  
  
  
Alyssa followed the direction he was pointing and let out a soft gasp, for there he was, plain as day. David Bowie, standing just outside the backstage door with a cigarette in his hand and a nervous disposition at being outside alone in the dark. His only comfort was that his car was the only one left in the carpark, so there couldn't possibly be anyone lingering after the show had ended. Still, his wary gaze cast around every so often, just to make sure. Alyssa got to her feet and beamed at the cleaner, she might just get her wish afterall.  
  
  
"Thank you so much!" she said to him happily.  
  
  
"Just don't tell anyone I told you," smiled the cleaner, "now hurry on over there and get yourself an autograph before he scampers."  Alyssa nodded quickly, but it was not Bowie's signature she was after.


	5. A Narrow Escape

David was having the best time, up on the stage he was in his element with fans adoring him and loving his music. He played for them, talked to them and encouraged them to sing along with him. By the time the show was over, he had been hugged by a few different people who had managed to climb up onto the stage and one of them had even kissed him before they were dragged off by security. David loved it, though it did give him the jitters a little bit. He waited backstage until everyone had gone, taking his time so he could sneak out and have a cigarette before the drive back to the hotel. He stood outside, the cold, crisp air turning his breath into wisps of fog when he breathed.  
  
  
Lighting up a cigarette, he looked around to make sure his car was still there and that nobody was hanging around it. He'd make a dash for it shortly, but right now he just wanted to smoke. Suddenly, movement caught his attention and he glanced up curiously to see a homeless woman approaching him. He flicked his cigarette nervously, but before she got anywhere near him the door behind him opened up. David turned around, looking up at a very tall man in a black suit. He was big and muscular, David took a step back uncertainly, his heart began to hammer in his chest but he wondered if perhaps it was just security?  
  
  
"Gotcha.. !!" the man reached for him but David managed to avoid his outstretched fingers and made a quick dash for his car. Alyssa watched this interaction with casual interest, until she saw the guy was trying to grab David. Was this hulk of a brute trying to capture her alien? Take her cash reward for handing him in? No way!  She ran towards the man, who was giving chase after the rock star. Using all of her strength, she barreled into him and since he hadn't seen her coming at him, the man easily toppled over and struck his head on the cement.  
  
  
David halted by his car, looking quickly around behind him.  
  
  
" _Shit!_ " he swore, going back for the mysterious woman without even giving his personal safety a second thought. He helped her up and grabbed her hand, pulling her along until they reached his car.  
  
  
" _Get in!_ " he instructed her, trying to ignore how vile she smelled as he unlocked the doors and got into the vehicle. Alyssa was slightly dazed from her abrupt contact with the huge man, she was surprised that David had come back for her because he really should have just left her to rot and got the hell out of there. She got into the car and buckled up, glancing out the window at the unconscious man as they sped away.  
  
  
"You saved my life," David smiled uneasily at the woman, "thank you.. "   Alyssa was silent, for she hadn't been as selfless as David in her actions. Her motives were not so pure as his had been, for she simply wanted to make money from his capture. David figured she was just shy and so he slowed down once they were out on the main road, wondering just what he was supposed to do with her now?  
  



	6. I Remember You

"Can I drop you off someplace?" he asked her. Alyssa turned herself towards him and took out her little switchblade.  
  
  
"There's no need for _that_ , luv," David said nervously, his heart beating fast at the sight of the knife.  
  
  
"Stop just here," Alyssa told him and he had to obey, he didn't want to be cut. She urged him out of the car and into a back alley, where he pressed himself up against the wall.  
  
  
"What do you want?" he asked her, "I don't carry cash with me.. "  
  
  
"I'm not after your _cash_ ," Alyssa told him, "don't you remember me?"  David stared blankly at her, remembering things was not his strong point lately because he'd managed to discover both drugs and alcohol and learned to really love and enjoy them.  
  
  
"I saw you drop from the sky," Alyssa reminded him, "you're the alien boy I met some years back, aren't you? I'd know those strange eyes anywhere, it's _you_.. _Admit it!_ "  David remained silent, not wanting to say the wrong thing and piss her off.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter," Alyssa told him, "I just need some blood to prove you exist, now hold still for me.. " David tensed up nervously, when some heavy footsteps ran around the corner and his security team showed up.  
  
  
"Step back please ma'am!" shouted Ross, the biggest of the five security personnel David had following him at any given time. Alyssa swore under her breath and backed away from David, she was so close and now her plans had been foiled! It just wasn't fair!  
  
  
"You dumb _fools!_ " she spat as they ushered David out of the alley quickly, "do you even realize what kind of creature you're protecting?! He's not even _human!!_ "  
  
  
"Not another one of your _nutjob_ fans, David!" Ross chuckled, "how many more are out there who think you're _really_ from outer space?"  
  
  
"It's _true!_ " Alyssa followed them, trying to get them to listen to her. But David was now safely within one of their sleek, black cars and only Ross stood outside to deal with her anymore.  
  
  
"Look lady," Ross said calmly, "just go home okay? The show's over, if you wanna see David again you'll have to wait for the next show."  
  
  
Alyssa picked up a tin can and threw it at the cars as they pulled away, screaming out in sheer frustration. There had to be an easier way to make money, she couldn't give up now, not after she had come so close! She decided that she was going to need help, so she turned and headed back to the overpass because she had some rather burly friends who would do anything to make a few extra bucks...  
  
  
*  
  
  
David's heart was pounding and his hands trembled uncontrollably as he tried to light up another cigarette, he needed to calm his nerves.  
  
  
"Where is everyone?" David asked, finally taking a long, soothing drag of the death stick.  
  
  
"Back at the hotel," replied Victor, who was driving the car, "don't worry, I'll get you there safely, sir." David sighed and relaxed into the back seat, flanked by two more security personnel.  
  
  
"That was fucking _close_ ," David breathed, closing his eyes in relief.


	7. A Change Of Plan

Alyssa got back to the overpass very late, she was given some food to help her get some strength back and she shared some of the cash she had managed to scrape up with their designated weekly shopper. Once a week someone would go to the supermarket and buy stuff that everyone needed, so sharing cash with said shopper was a benefit to all. The rest of the cash was kept in her pocket and she approached two large men, who were quite friendly but not very bright.  
  
  
"Hey Jeff, Chris," Alyssa greeted them both, "want to make some easy money?"  The two men glanced at each other, then nodded at her.  
  
  
"Great," Alyssa smiled, "come on, I need to see just exactly what you guys can do first."  
  
  
"Okay," said Chris, "let's go to that service station just down the road."  
  
  
"Oh yeah," grinned Jeff, "we steal from it all the time and we never get caught!" Alyssa followed them silently to the gas station, stealing things without getting caught wasn't easy to do. If they could pull this off, she would feel confident using them to help her capture David without being seen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Back at the hotel, someone pulled David aside. They were all letting their hair down in the lounge, drinking and dining before they would head out tomorrow to get to the next city.  
  
  
"David," Gillian whispered into his ear, "we've gotta get moving."  
  
  
"Where to?" asked David.  
  
  
"We've just been asked to an extra show," Gillian told him.  
  
  
"I didn't agree to that," David furrowed his brow.  
  
  
"I know babe, but they've offered to pay triple," Gillian informed him, "it's already been arranged, we'll have to leave quickly."  
  
  
"Right now?" David looked at her in disbelief.  
  
  
"Yes," nodded Gillian, "I'll let everyone know, you head out to the limo."  David leaned against the wall.  
  
  
"Gillian please," he sighed, "I'm too fucking drunk.. "  
  
  
Gillian called someone over to help him to the car, but David was not looking forward to doing a show with a hangover tomorrow. He sat in the back of the limo, eyes fluttering closed slowly as he drifted into a drunken slumber. The limo pulled away, there was an urgency to get David to the next city in time for the extra show tomorrow but they were almost out of gas; so the driver began to head for the gas station just outside of town near the overpass. That way, they could hit the highway all the way into the next city without stopping.  
  
  
*  
  
  
While the limo was filling up with gas, the driver quickly walked inside to grab a coffee to keep himself awake during the long drive. Just around the corner of the building, Alyssa and her two friends were going over what they were about to do; when they suddenly noticed the limo.  
  
  
"Change of plans, guys," grinned Alyssa, "there's gotta be something valuable in that thing, come on, hurry!"  They rushed over to the limo, imagining gold watches or a bottle of champagne or two but when they opened the door; Alyssa gasped in delighted surprise.  
  
  
"Grab him!" she said to Chris and Jeff.  
  
  
"What for?" asked Jeff, "we can't sell people, let's just grab the booze and run."  
  
  
"Forget the booze!" Alyssa unbuckled the seatbelt, "if you want the cash I promised you, get him out of that car and hurry!"  So they dragged David out of the limo and took him to the park where Alyssa had first seen him.  
  
  
"Lay him down over here," Alyssa instructed them. Chris and Jeff put David down into the grass, then they all stood around uncertainly.  
  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Chris.  
  
  
"I'm thinking," Alyssa said quickly. They were already in huge trouble by now, kidnapping David Bowie was bound to get them a lot of prison time so they had to act fast and prove he wasn't really human before someone discovered they had him.  
  
  
"If he wakes up, hold him down," Alyssa told Chris and Jeff, "I need to find out who to call to report.. stuff."  She trailed off, not wanting to reveal what she knew because they would probably try to steal her idea and hog the reward for themselves.


	8. Double Trouble

Alyssa sat for a few minutes, just who could she phone? Nobody was going to come if she told them she had an alien, they'd just laugh at her and hang up. She looked down at the sleeping rock star, she felt a little guilty as she stared at his innocently relaxed face. He had come back for her when he could have just left her there and got into his car safely, he'd risked getting caught by whoever that other person was.  
  
  
"I think we are gonna hold this guy for ransom," said Chris, looking at Jeff.  
  
  
"Do you think he's rich or what?" asked Jeff.  
  
  
"Must be," said Chris, "look at his clothes, all fancy and clean."  
  
  
"I wonder how much we'll get for him?" asked Jeff.  
  
  
"Prison time, for starters," mumbled a slowly awakening Bowie, "uhh, my head.. " He started to sit up, but Jeff and Chris pinned him back down as Alyssa had asked them to earlier. " _Fuck_.. " David cursed and tried to get free, but they just held him tighter.  
  
  
"Quit struggling!" Alyssa scolded him. David turned his eyes towards her and sighed heavily, feeling almost somewhat annoyed to see her again.  
  
  
"You again?" David tried to sit up, "why can't you just leave me be?"  
  
  
"Because I saw you," Alyssa told him firmly, "I saw your space ship, I saw the beam of light and then suddenly there you were.. "  Jeff and Chris looked at each other curiously. They allowed David to stand up, but kept a firm grip on his arms.  
  
  
"Even if someone does believe you," David replied quietly, "what do you think you'll get out of it? Money? Fame?"  
  
  
"All of the above and more!" Alyssa smirked.  
  
  
"No," David shook his head lightly, "you see.. you're a witness to something that isn't supposed to actually exist. They won't let you just walk away.. "  Alyssa stopped smirking slowly as he spoke, because he was making sense.  
  
  
"How fast can you run, Alyssa?" David asked her. She stared hard at him, so he _did_ remember..  
  
  
"Are you threatening me?" she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
  
"I can run pretty fast," David told her firmly. Then he addressed the two men who were restraining him.  
  
  
"So I guess you'll both be sharing a cell together then?" David said casually, though his heart was beating rapidly and his body trembled nervously, "in the _psych ward_.. Are you _listening_ to this drivel?"  Alyssa looked offended.  
  
  
"It um, it does sound kinda far fetched.. " Chris agreed, letting go of David's arm and stepping away from him. Alyssa was outraged.  
  
  
"What are you doing?!" she demanded, "grab him!"  Jeff slowly let go of David's other arm.  
  
  
"I'm not going to a psych ward," Jeff stepped away from him now, "Alyssa, you're talkin' crazy!"  
  
  
"Don't you dare let him go!" Alyssa raised her voice, "grab him! I can prove it all! Don't let him get away!" David eyed the men warily, but they glanced at each other and didn't move towards him.  
  
  
"Alyssa," David spoke to her softly, "I'm not here to hurt anybody, I promise you that."  Jeff and Chris walked away slowly, heading back to the overpass.  
  
  
"If I was going to cause trouble," David went on, "it would've started with you. No witnesses. Think about it, luv."  Alyssa knew he was buying time, she could already hear police sirens in the distance because the limo driver had reported Bowie missing by now and they'd be looking everywhere nearby for him.  
  
  
"So please," David asked her politely, "call off your people and stop sending them to try and grab me."  Alyssa frowned.  
  
  
"What people?" she asked him, "I can't afford to hire suited up goons like that."  David felt his heart start to thump again and Alyssa smiled amusedly.  
  
  
"Seems I'm not the only one who saw something that night," she chuckled. Flashlights began to sweep through the park, heading closer to them as the police searched the area for Bowie.  
  
  
"I need to find out who else was there that night," David urged Alyssa, "can you remember anything?"  
  
  
"Sorry," Alyssa shook her head, "but I know I ain't crazy, you're just about admitting it all right now."  
  
  
"I can pay you," David said quickly, "just.. find out for me, would you? Please?"  She stared at him curiously, he was asking for her help?  
  
  
"I might be interested," she said casually, "but I'm going to need a way to get in touch with you, if I manage to find your secret admirer."  David nodded.  
  
  
"I'll arrange something," he promised, "so you'll do it?"  
  
  
"Alright," Alyssa nodded, "if you make it worth my while."  
  
  
"I'll try," David agreed, "where can I find you?"  
  
  
"The overpass," replied Alyssa, pointing, "just over those hills by the gas station you're about to be dragged back to." David turned around as the police officers approached him, squinting as their flashlights blinded him momentarily.  
  
  
"David Bowie?" ventured the first officer.  
  
  
"Yes?" David answered him.  
  
  
"You alright, sir?" asked the officer.  
  
  
"I'm fine, thank you officer," David replied. The light then flashed into Alyssa's face.  
  
  
"Is this woman bothering you?" asked the second officer. David looked at Alyssa, who stared fearfully back at them all.  
  
  
"No," David said at last, "she's not."


	9. No Escape

The officers glanced at each other.  
  
  
"We'll need to take you both in for questioning," said the first one.  
  
  
"Alyssa," David said evenly, "remember that question I asked you before?"  
  
  
Alyssa needed no second prompting and started to run as fast as she could, the two officers were distracted by her sudden departure and David used the opportunity to make a dash for the road himself. Alyssa was grabbed by two people who were hidden behind some trees and had leapt out at her as she bolted past, she felt a hand go over her mouth and she struggled fiercely but was led away from the park. David was quickly surrounded by some more officers, who pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed him. Then some people in suits took him away from the park, cash exchanged hands and he saw them nodding silently to one another. _What was going on??_  
  
  
He was taken to a black van and thrust into the back of it, where he found Alyssa already seated. The doors were shut behind him and locked from the outside, then the van started moving and Alyssa helped David to sit up.  
  
  
"So," Alyssa spoke quietly, "what now?"  David looked at her.  
  
  
"Now?" he repeated, "right now, you and I are in very real danger."  
  
  
"Well.. I mean, you've got a plan to escape, though, right?"  David lowered his gaze and Alyssa leaned back in defeat.  
  
  
"This is all my fault," Alyssa closed her eyes. David looked around, trying to think of some way they could get out of this.  
  
  
"I've got an idea," Alyssa said suddenly. David lifted a brow at her, skeptical.  
  
  
"Oh yes?" he asked her, only half interested, "let's hear it then."  
  
  
"Well, when they open the back doors to let us out," Alyssa told him, "we jump them and make a run for it!"  
  
  
"Because that worked so well last time!" David responded angrily, "if you'd have just left me alone, none of this would have happened!" Alyssa fell silent, she knew he was right and she did not blame him for getting upset with her. David shifted and lay down, but it was not easy to get comfortable in a moving van.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Alyssa asked him.  
  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep," replied David.  
  
  
"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Alyssa demanded.  
  
  
"It's easy when you've been drinking," David replied hazily, his eyes closing slowly.  
  
  
Alyssa shifted closer to him and looked at his hands, cuffed behind his back. She noticed the way his head kept slightly hitting the floor, so she dragged him up towards her. Resting his head in her lap, Alyssa leaned back again and tried to get some rest as well. It was so late at night by now, sleep somehow managed to claim her and the van drove on into the next day.


	10. The Cover Up

  
David awoke to someone nudging him, his eyes blinked open and he suddenly groaned with the morning effects of being drunk the night before.  
  
  
"I swear if you vomit on me I'm gonna-.. " Alyssa started, but was silenced by the van suddenly stopping.  
  
  
David slowly sat up and Alyssa got to her feet, preparing to take her plan into action. The doors opened and she faltered, as several guns were aimed at her and ready to fire. She was escorted along with David into a huge building, where they were pushed into a holding cell of some sort and locked in. Left alone for now, Alyssa started to feel the reality of the situation and began to panic.  
  
  
"I'm scared," she said softly, her voice trembling. David was sitting on a small bed, it was the only one in the room but at least it was soft and comfortable.  
  
  
"You should be," David scolded her, "we are so _dead!_ " Alyssa glanced at him worriedly, slowly sitting down on a hard, plastic chair. The door suddenly opened and a woman walked in, closing it behind her and smiling at them both.  
  
  
"Alyssa, is it?" the woman asked.  
  
  
"Who wants to know?" demanded Alyssa.  
  
  
"My name is not important," replied the woman, "but you may call me Lucy, if it makes you feel better."  
  
  
"What's going on?" asked Alyssa, "where are we?"  
  
  
"I can't tell you where we are," replied Lucy, "but I can tell you what's going on. We've been aware of David for a long time now, but getting at him has proved to be rather difficult."  
  
  
"What do you want him for?" asked Alyssa, "he's never hurt anybody."  
  
  
"Perhaps not," shrugged Lucy, "but the fact still remains that he is not human. We had so many elaborate ways to fake his death, but his stubborn refusal to get on a plane has made it that much harder for us. A plane crash would have been perfect cover.. "  
  
  
"And I've just gone and delivered him right into your hands," Alyssa realized.  
  
  
"Indeed you have," smiled Lucy, "we couldn't have done it without you, Alyssa."  
  
  
"So, I'll get rewarded right?" Alyssa asked. David sighed heavily, shaking his head slowly.  
  
  
"Actually we need a scapegoat now," Lucy replied firmly, "the authorities have been alerted, it's all over the media. Everyone believes that David has been kidnapped, so we're going to have to play along with it."  
  
  
"So what do you need me for?" asked Alyssa, "seems like you've got it all sorted."  
  
  
"They need someone to blame, Alyssa," David spoke now, "you're going to prison because you won't be able to tell them where you dumped my body and nobody will believe the truth." Alyssa stared at him with her mouth agape.  
  
  
"Clever boy," smiled Lucy, as two armed guards appeared in the doorway, "take her away."  
  
  
Alyssa screamed and struggled as they dragged her from the room, Lucy closed the door and looked at David curiously. He stared back at her, his head still pounding.  
  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Lucy ventured, "you look a little pale."  
  
  
"I just need some coffee," David muttered, closing his eyes against the brightness of the room, " _Morning-David_ thinks _Nighttime-David_ is a _complete bastard_.. "  Lucy laughed quietly, amused at his words.  
  
  
"I'll see what I can do," she promised him, "now, don't you go anywhere.. "  She smirked and left the room, locking the door behind her. David lay down into the pillows, trying to ignore the queasy churning in his upset stomach.

 


	11. No Control

Alyssa was in trouble, for even as she was being driven back to the city, records were being falsified and evidence was being planted. People were being bribed and blackmailed, she was going to prison for a very, very long time.   
  
  
*    
  
  
David opened one eye when the door lock clicked and he sat up as the smell of coffee reached him. He was still cuffed, so Lucy held the mug to his lips carefully. Accepting the hot beverage, he slowly drank it and felt a little better. Lucy then walked over to the door, closed it quietly and locked it. David watched her warily, he knew what would be happening to Alyssa but as for himself it was anyone's guess. Lucy set down the coffee, then she sat down beside David. He stood up and backed away from her, mistrust evident in his eyes and his body language.  
  
  
"What do you want with me?" he asked her, "you must know by now I'm not here to cause any trouble."  Lucy slowly stood up and approached him again, until he backed into the wall.  
  
  
"Yes, we know," Lucy replied, reaching out to touch his cheek. David shied away from her fingertips, so she withdrew her hand from him and smiled at him a little wider.  
  
  
"Do you want to stay alive?" she asked him. His eyes met with hers.   
  
  
"Of _course_ I do!" he spoke in anger, "what kind of a question is _that?_ "  Lucy stood closer to him, leaning in and bringing her lips to his ear.   
  
  
"Then I suggest you cooperate," she whispered, softly kissing his cheek.  
  
  
"I _am_ cooperating," David grumbled, trying to move away from her. Lucy grabbed his shoulders, she tried to kiss his mouth but he kept turning his head left and right.   
  
  
"You're _not_ cooperating," Lucy warned him.   
  
  
"You haven't asked me to do anything yet!" David argued.   
  
  
"Haven't I?" Lucy asked him quietly, lifting her brow and smiling at him suggestively. David looked uncomfortable.   
  
  
"I'm really, _really_ not in the mood right now," he said firmly. Lucy smirked and began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
  
"And I really, _really_ don't care.. " she said softly. He felt her hands run down firmly over his chest and stomach.  
  
  
"It feels so _real_ ," Lucy spoke quietly.  
  
  
"It _is_ real," David informed her.   
  
  
"Can you take it off?" asked Lucy.  
  
  
"No!" replied David.   
  
  
"Fascinating!" Lucy pinched and pulled at his skin, causing him further discomfort and stressing him out.  
  
  
" _Ouch!_ " David squirmed away from her, "would you just _stop_ already?"   
  
  
"This is nothing compared to what's coming," Lucy smiled calmly at him.   
  
  
"I want to speak to whoever's in charge," David insisted, a hint of fear now evident in his tone. Lucy beamed brightly at him and came closer, placing her hands upon his hips and bringing them to grind into her own.  
  
  
" _I'm_ listening," she purred. David leaned his head against the wall and swallowed dryly, his gaze cast upwards as he tried to ignore the soft kisses that were now trailing down his body.  
  
  
"My source tells me you're some sort of lizard thing," Lucy spoke again, "so what are the nipples for? Or the navel?"   
  
  
"To fit in, of course," David replied quietly.  
  
  
"Of course," agreed Lucy, unbuckling his belt. David glanced quickly down at her, his eyes wide.  
  
  
"Stop!" he said sharply. She grinned at him, her teeth showing just how pleased she was that he protested.  
  
  
"Aww, are you shy?" she whispered, pouting at him and dragging his trousers down to his ankles. Lucy ran her tongue over her teeth suggestively, lifting a brow at his semi erect member.  
  
  
"No underpants?" she smiled, flicking out her tongue to lick at the head and her smile grew broader at the increased tension in David's body.  
  
  
"I.. I said.. said no.. " David closed his eyes as she took his cock into her mouth, his protests being completely ignored, " _uhh_.. _damn._. "  
  
  
His body reacted without his consent, he turned his face away and Lucy began to deep throat his cock expertly. David's hands, still cuffed behind his back, curled up into fists.  
  
  
" _Mmm_.. " Lucy moaned, her mouth still full of his hardened flesh, " _aahhmm_.. "   
  
  
David grit his teeth tightly, his breathing now ragged and his heart thumping hard in his chest. He felt her tongue swirling around his cock, massaging it and stroking it while she sucked. His knees almost buckled as she coaxed his thighs apart with her hands, fondling his sensitive balls softly. He tried so hard not to come, his ragged breathing became audible and Lucy knew he was close. David bit his bottom lip hard but it was no use, the sensation of impending release was starting to build up.  
  
  
" _Argh, fuck!_ " he swore, his body jolting as he unwillingly climaxed, involuntary soft moans escaping his parted lips.  
  
  
Lucy remained where she was for a few moments, making sure she got everything he had to offer and then she drew back with a contented expression upon her smug face. She pulled up his trousers, buckled his belt and slowly buttoned up his shirt. David turned his gaze towards her and stared at her, anger flashing in his half closed eyes. His chest was heaving lightly as he came down from the unwanted orgasm, but Lucy showed him no signs of remorse nor sympathy. She said nothing more to him as she left the room, he turned towards the wall and pressed his forehead against it.  
  
  
With a deep sigh, David closed his eyes once more. She'd told him there was more pain to come, so he was just a little grateful for the oral pleasure; despite his not wanting it.


	12. There's  Something About Lucy

  
Alyssa felt a sudden swerve of the van as she was being driven over a bridge, then something slammed hard into the side of the van and she was tossed around in the back. The van skidded and struck something, then everything was completely still. The doors opened and Alyssa looked out as some people gestured for her to come with them quickly. She exited the vehicle and was taken to another van, but was allowed to sit in the back seat this time and it sped hurriedly away from the crash scene.  
  
  
"Who are you people?" Alyssa asked the people in the van, "what are you doing?"  
  
  
"We are rescuing you," replied the woman sitting beside her, "you're the only one who can tell us where they have taken David."  
  
  
"We have to hurry," said the man driving, "what can you tell us?"  
  
  
"Nothing until you tell me who you are!" Alyssa demanded, "and what do you want with him?"  
  
  
"We just want to save him!" replied the same woman who had answered her first, "we're just a bunch of fans who keep in touch and discuss Bowie's origins."  
  
  
"So, you know?" asked Alyssa.  
  
  
"We suspected," shrugged the driver, "but it has all come to a head now, we've been watching those creeps try to capture him for years. We never actually believed they'd get him, until.. "   
  
  
"Until I showed up," mumbled Alyssa, "well I can't tell you anything, I was stuck in the back of a van and there weren't any windows."  
  
  
"Shit!" another woman cursed, "he could be anywhere!"  
  
  
"Just think harder," insisted the driver, "how long were you moving for?"  
  
  
"A couple of hours at least," replied Alyssa, "we kinda fell asleep."  
  
  
"Ugh, this is useless!" the woman sitting beside her sighed, "can you at least tell us what the building looked like?"  She showed Alyssa several photographs seemingly taken from a distance away, but one of the buildings in particular stood out from the rest.  
  
  
"That one!" Alyssa pointed at the picture, "he's in there!"  
  
  
"Aw, fuck!" the woman swore again.  
  
  
"What is it?" asked the driver, "where'd they take him?"  
  
  
"It's her!" the woman seethed, "it's Lucy!"  
  
  
"Shit!" the other woman said again.  
  
  
"Who is she?" asked Alyssa, "what does she want with David?"  
  
  
"She's a sadistic bitch!" the driver warned Alyssa, "we're going to have to go right now, there's no time to waste."  
  
  
"Could you maybe drop me off somewhere?" asked Alyssa.  
  
  
"I'm afraid not," said the woman beside her, "even if we drive at the speed limit the entire way, we still might be too late."  
  
  
"Too late?" Alyssa fretted, "for what?"  
  
  
"You really don't want to know," said the driver, "I'm Grant, by the way."  
  
  
"I'm Cathy," the woman beside Alyssa also introduced herself.  
  
  
"I'm Olivia," said the other woman, "oh, poor David.. " She began to cry and Alyssa felt guilty all over again.  
  
  
"Will you please just tell me what's happening?" Alyssa demanded.  
  
  
"Lucy has been after him for years," Grant explained, "she has sources all over the world who tell her if and when they see any alien activity. She finds a way to capture them, then she takes them to her facility."  
  
  
"We've seen creatures go in," added Cathy, "but they don't come out again in one piece."   
  
  
"She wouldn't really hurt him, though," Alyssa ventured timidly, "would she? I mean, he's _David Bowie_.. "  
  
  
"He's just another alien as far as she's concerned," said Grant, "although she might let him live a little longer if he lets her perform sexual favors on him."  
  
  
"How do you know all this?" asked Alyssa.  
  
  
"One of the creatures she captured was rescued by us a few years back," replied Cathy, "we try to save them all but she's so fast, they're often dead before we even know they've been caught."  
  
  
"Dead?!" Alyssa exclaimed in shock, "what the fuck?!"  
  
  
"I know, right?" Grant drove a little faster, "she takes a sick kind of pleasure in causing pain, she knows she can't legally do it to humans but aliens have no such rights and cannot go to the police for help."  
  
  
"Neither can we," Cathy added, "we'd just get laughed out of the station."  Alyssa sat back and silently thought about what she had done and for what? She'd got nothing from it but a one way ticket to prison and she'd caused so much trouble.  
  
  
"I want to help," Alyssa said firmly, "I know which room he's in." Cathy smiled slightly.  
  
  
"Welcome to the family, Alyssa," she said happily.  
  
  



	13. Scream Like A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes of a disturbing and distressing nature.

David paced around the small room, looking for some way he could get free of his handcuffs. There were no windows and the door had an electronic lock, so he knew it was pointless trying to get out. But if he could just wriggle out of the cuffs, he might be able to escape the next time the door was opened. He strained against them, trying to slip his wrists free but they were closed so tightly that it was starting to hurt. He backed away when the door made a strange noise and it swung open, Lucy entered the room and grabbed his arm.  
  
  
"Come with me now," she instructed him, "I want to hear your screams.. "  David pulled back, determined not to follow along with her. She looked at him curiously for a moment, then she let go of his arm.  
  
  
"Do _not_ make me sedate you!" she snapped at him angrily, "just come quietly."  
  
  
David backed into the corner, perhaps if he could run past her..  Lucy sighed and walked over to him, but just as she reached out to take hold of his arm again; David dodged past her and managed to get through the door. Lucy turned around slowly and folded her arms, inclining her head as two large men hauled him right back in. David looked at her defiantly, so she ordered the men to bring him along and she led them to another room. David's heart began to thump, it looked a lot like an operating theater.  
  
  
"Don't do this," he appealed to her, "please Lucy, I'll do anything.. Just don't do this.. "  
  
  
"Anything, is it?" Lucy lifted her brows, "I've heard it all before, get over here."  
  
  
David shook his head and backed away from her again. Lucy picked up a scalpel, gestured towards David and the two men grabbed him once more. He knew it was useless to struggle, but what more could he do? The men held him fast, but not without some difficulty; he was stronger than he looked. Lucy approached him and he had to be still, for she raised the sharp blade to his throat.  
  
  
"Now," she spoke softly, "we can do this the hard way.. or the easy way." So he was taken over to a table and the handcuffs were finally removed, but then he was strapped down onto the table and couldn't escape.  
  
  
"Out," Lucy spoke sharply and the two men silently left, the door closing behind them. She leaned down over David and smiled, her teeth showing as she beamed brightly at her captive.  
  
  
"I wonder if your screams are as sexy as your moans," she whispered softly into his ear and unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
  
"Lucy.. Please.. I.. _Argh!_ " he felt a stinging sensation in his side and a hot feeling soon followed as blood trickled down.  
  
  
Lucy closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the sounds of his distress. He tried to control his breathing but he was quite terrified at this point and Lucy raised her bloodied scalpel to show it to him. His eyes followed it to his side, where she thrust it into him again, close to where she'd done it the first time. Lucy hummed in arousal as he cried out in pain, she twisted the scalpel inside the wound to make him scream loudly.  
  
  
"Oohh baby," Lucy writhed in pleasure. She tossed the scalpel to the floor, then she climbed up on top of him and leaned down to make out with him. David turned his head away, but she cupped his face with her hands and forced him to hold still. She tried to kiss him but he pursed his lips.  
  
  
"No?" she breathed, still turned on by his discomfort, "perhaps some more cuts then?"  She climbed down and picked up another, much larger scalpel.  
  
  
"No.. No.. NO!! _Argh!_ " David arched his back and twisted away from her as the blade slowly sank into his flesh, joining the two previous wounds up to open a gash in his side.  
  
  
"Fuck!" he cursed loudly, breathing heavily, " _please.. stop_.. "  Lucy set down the blade and touched his face softly, he looked at her with wide eyes and she leaned down. This time, he hesitantly and reluctantly allowed her to kiss him.  
  
  
"I want to reach inside of you," Lucy then whispered into his ear, "it's going to hurt like nothing you've ever felt before, so take a deep breath, baby.. "  
  
  
Her hand slid over his chest and across his stomach, pausing close to the wound where her fingers began to press firmly. His breathing was now rapid and shallow, she feared he might faint so she stopped pressing for a moment because it was no fun if he was unconscious.  
  
  
"Deeper breaths," she said softly, "nice and slow.. come on.. "  
  
  
He could feel his hair standing on end, his body began to shake uncontrollably. Lucy chewed her bottom lip with uncertainty, then she thrust her fingers into his wound and forced her entire fist inside of him. Her eyes rolled shut at the sound that erupted from him, her body trembling in orgasm at the sheer intensity of his scream. David's eyes closed too and everything went white, then it all turned dark. Lucy slowly removed her bloodied fist from inside his abdomen and looked at his unconscious form, sighing contentedly.  
  
  
"You sure know what a woman wants to hear," she purred at him. She washed her hands, then roughly patched up the wound with some large sticking plasters and had him sent back to the room to recover.  
  
  
  



	14. The Break Out

"We're here," Grant finally said the words everyone was waiting for, "let's go."   
  
  
"Wait!" Alyssa said quickly, "what's the plan?"  
  
  
A gun was thrust into her palm and she trembled as she followed them out of the car. They crept over to the large building, which was not very secure but having been here before; they knew to expect at least a few large security personnel.  
  
  
"Alright Alyssa," Cathy encouraged her, "you're the leader on this mission, since you're the only one who knows where David is."  
  
  
"Okay," Alyssa nodded, still shaking like a leaf, "this way!"  She led them down the long, white hallway to a door that had been fitted with an electronic lock.  
  
  
"He's in here," Alyssa said quietly, "but how do we get in?"  
  
  
"That's where I come in," Olivia replied, opening a small bag and getting to work on the door.  
  
  
Alyssa felt paranoid as she glanced about with Grant and Cathy, watching for any signs of guards or even Lucy herself. It took several long minutes for Olivia to open the door, then it finally clicked and swung in.  
  
  
"Let's grab him and get the hell outta here!" said Grant. They all went into the room, except Olivia who stayed out to keep watch. Alyssa put one hand over her mouth at the sight of blood, her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
  
"Now is not the time," hissed Cathy, "come on!" Cathy helped Grant to gather up David into his arms, then the four of them left with their stolen alien and hurried back down the hallway. David groaned loudly in his semi conscious state, making them all alert and on edge just that little bit more.  
  
  
"Can't you shut him up?" asked Alyssa.  
  
  
"Just keep moving!" Cathy urged her, "we're almost there!"  
  
  
They stopped abruptly when a large guard rounded the corner, curious about the groaning sounds. They all stood in stunned silence for a moment, the guard's gaze falling upon the helpless creature in Grant's arms. Alyssa lifted the gun and aimed for the guard, who put up his hands instantly.  
  
  
"Don't shoot!" the guard pleaded, "just take it and go.. "  Alyssa's hands shook.  
  
  
"Come on Alyssa," Olivia said softly, "if you shoot, we'll be found out by everyone within earshot!"  
  
  
Slowly, Alyssa lowered the gun and they broke free of the building, rushing to the car. Grant's shirt was soaked with blood, there wasn't much time left.  
  
  
"Get him into the back of the van," Olivia instructed, "Cathy's got this."  
  
  
Alyssa helped Grant to take David around to the back of the van, it opened up and she took a step back in surprise. It looked like an ambulance back there. Grant lay David down onto a soft, white bed and restrained him securely, the ride was going to get bumpy if they had to go fast. Cathy got into the back of the van with David, wasting no time in putting on surgical gloves.  
  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Alyssa, as Grant and Olivia got into the van.  
  
  
"Just get in!" Cathy urged her. Alyssa climbed in and pulled the doors shut, they drove away just as people began to emerge from the building shouting angrily. Alyssa looked on in fascination, and disgust, as Cathy began to carefully suture the wound in David's side.  
  
  
"You're a nurse?" Alyssa asked. Cathy nodded, concentrating on the wound and David groaned in pain, writhing fearfully.  
  
  
"Hold his hand," Cathy said quietly, "talk to him.. "  Alyssa hesitantly took David's hand into her own, he instantly squeezed his fingers around hers and she leaned down close to him.  
  
  
"Shhh," Alyssa tried to reassure the frightened rock star, "it's alright now, you're safe.. "  
  
  
He seemed to hear her and stopped moving, allowing Cathy to continue stitching him up. Alyssa looked at him as his eyes rolled, he was fighting to remain conscious and losing the battle. Perhaps it was best that he did not stay awake, she stroked his hair and watched his breathing even out.  
  
  
"He's out again," Alyssa said softly. Cathy nodded, finishing up and cleaning the blood from anything it coated. Then she placed a clean, sterile white patch over the wound and stuck it there firmly with surgical tape.  
  
  
"That should heal nicely," Cathy said quietly, "you were fantastic, Alyssa."  
  
  
"Me?" Alyssa frowned, "I'm the cause of this mess! All I did was show you where to find him."   
  
  
"I know," Cathy said to her gently, "but just now, when you held his hand and reassured him.. That isn't easy to do successfully in these situations. If he'd have panicked, I wouldn't have been able to get those stitches into place as quickly as I did. He could have bled to death quite easily. So thank you.. "  Alyssa smiled slightly.  
  
  
"You care for him, don't you?" asked Cathy.  
  
  
"What? No!" Alyssa reeled back, "what makes you think I care for him?"  Cathy looked down and Alyssa followed her gaze.  
  
  
"You're still holding his hand," said Cathy. Alyssa swallowed dryly, tears finally streaming down her cheeks as she began to sob heavily. Cathy shifted and sat next to her, placing her arm around Alyssa's trembling shoulders.  
  
  
"He'll never forgive me," Alyssa whispered between sobs.  
  
  
Cathy tried not to lean too close to Alyssa, because she did smell quite terrible. Alyssa noticed this, she always noticed everything when she thought she was being judged and as far back as she could ever recall, David had been the only one to never react in this manner. He never once seemed uncomfortable in her presence, never once made her feel like she smelled bad or looked as pathetic as she knew she did.  
  
  
"..And I don't deserve to be forgiven," Alyssa said, shfting away from Cathy, who was relieved to be able to sit back in her place and away from the stench of Alyssa's ratty clothes.  
  
  
  



	15. Recovery

It was a long drive back to the city, they were watchful of any strange vehicles that showed up on the road but they all just passed the van by and kept going. At last, they finally came to a stop and everybody helped to get David into the house they'd arrived at. Getting him settled into a bed, Cathy and Olivia made sure he would be comfortable when he woke up. Alyssa sat in the living room with Grant, who was sweating with nerves and fidgeting with his hands.  
  
  
"You alright?" asked Alyssa.  
  
  
"Yeah," Grant nodded, "I'm just hoping Lucy doesn't come for him again."  
  
  
"Well what happened to the other one you set free?" Alyssa wanted to know. Grant lowered his eyes, shifting slightly away from the smelly woman.  
  
  
"Lucy came back," Grant replied, "we thought it was over.. "  
  
  
"Did she kill it?" Alyssa asked. Grant nodded.  
  
  
"Right in front of us," he said softly, lowering his head in shame, "we just.. just stood there and watched it die.. "  
  
  
"I'm sure you did your best," Alyssa stood up as Cathy and Olivia came into the room.  
  
  
"He's resting," Olivia told them.  
  
  
"How is he?" asked Alyssa.  
  
  
"We won't know for sure until he wakes up," replied Cathy.  
  
  
"In the meantime, why don't we get you some clean clothes and a shower?" Olivia suggested.  
  
  
"..And a hot meal," Cathy added. Alyssa agreed and a few hours later, everyone was asleep.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next morning, everyone changed their clothes and had breakfast. Cathy went into the room to check on David, while Olivia took Alyssa to the bathroom to do her hair and make up. Grant sat by the window, keeping watch for Lucy and her cronies.  
  
  
"You're so _pretty_ , Alyssa!" Olivia exclaimed, "wow.. I _so_ don't recognize you right now!"  Alyssa blushed, looking at herself in the mirror and seeing herself they way she once looked, a long time ago.  
  
  
"I feel brand new," she smiled happily.  
  
  
"Alyssa?" Cathy's voice made them look around, "David is asking for you."  Alyssa felt her stomach do flip flops as she stood on shaky legs and followed Cathy to the bedroom, she went in alone and sat beside the bed. Olivia and Cathy quietly closed the door and left her to it.  
  
  
"David?" Alyssa ventured, noticing his breathing was slightly rapid. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her, smiling slightly.  
  
  
"Alyssa," he said softly, "you're alright.. "  Alyssa laughed nervously.  
  
  
"Of course I'm alright!" she scolded him gently, "you're the one who got hurt..  Wait, how'd you know it was me? I look different now."  
  
  
David closed his eyes, his breathing slowing once more. Alyssa touched his hand and his fingers instinctively curled around hers, so she stayed with him and gazed at him curiously. He knew who she was, clearly he saw past the muck and grime to the point where he only saw Alyssa and not some shabby, homeless woman. It was the only way she could think of explaining how he'd recognized her just now, she just wished he'd stayed awake a little longer for her to be able to speak to him some more. Cathy entered the room a moment later, Alyssa glanced up at her and looked worried.  
  
  
"He's out again," Alyssa told her.  
  
  
"I know," Cathy said gently, "I've given him a sedative for the pain."  Alyssa turned her gaze back to David.  
  
  
"I'm glad he's safe," Alyssa said to Cathy, "I should never have gone anywhere near him."  
  
  
"He will never be safe as long as Lucy wants him," Cathy said to her, "something has to be done about that twisted bitch."  
  
  
Alyssa nodded, wishing she would have seen Lucy on their way out of the building because she would not have hesitated to shoot her on the spot. David's hand suddenly squeezed hers hard and his body tensed up, then he was relaxed again and Alyssa looked confusedly at Cathy.  
  
  
"He'll not soon forget," Cathy spoke quietly, "call me when he wakes up."  She left the room, closing the door behind her. Alyssa looked at David and made herself comfortable beside his bed, not letting go of his hand for even a moment.


	16. Devising A Plan

Alyssa watched David sleep, although sometimes he would look distressed and mumble something incoherent, he didn't open his eyes for a few hours. Cathy brought her in some lunch, which Alyssa gladly accepted and ate while she waited for some sign of consciousness from David.  
  
  
"How's he doing?" asked Cathy, checking his vital signs.  
  
  
"He's been talking," Alyssa replied, "but I can't make out the words." Cathy nodded.  
  
  
"As I said before," she reminded Alyssa, "he'll not soon forget what happened to him in there."  David's eyes snapped open then, he looked quite fearful until Alyssa shoved her hand into his and he gave it a squeeze. He relaxed, turning to look at her and he uttered a sigh of relief.  
  
  
"I thought I was dreaming," he said quietly, "I thought I was still back there.. "  
  
  
"Shhh," Alyssa touched his face and he closed his eyes as the tension left his body.  
  
  
Cathy was amazed at how easily she'd calmed him once more, it was incredible. She decided her talk with him could wait until he was feeling more alert, so she left the room again and went to see Grant and Olivia about what to do next. Alyssa watched David's eyes open again, he looked at her meaningfully and she felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry," Alyssa spoke to him softly. She had learned her lesson and would not ever try such a thing again, but the damage had been done here already.  
  
  
"How can I make this up to you?" Alyssa asked him. David rubbed her hand with his thumb and she realized that she was still holding it.  
  
  
"You help them," David looked into her eyes, "I don't.. don't know who they are, but you.. help them.. "  His eyes fluttered closed, an expression of pain once again crossing his handsome features.  
  
  
"Cathy!" Alyssa called, "Cathy!"  Cathy hurried into the room and lifted David's shirt, she carefully peeled off the white, sterile pad and checked the stitches.  
  
  
"It's healing better than I expected," she said curiously. She took out a small syringe and filled it, administering another sedative.  
  
  
"How long before we can move him?" Olivia's voice came from the doorway.  
  
  
"Move him?" Alyssa lifted her brows, "we're not _moving him,_ are we?"  
  
  
"I'm afraid we have to," Cathy straightened up, "it's not safe, he's a sitting duck."  
  
  
"Where are we moving him to?" asked Alyssa, "it was the police who caught him in the first place, so don't even think of taking him there."  Cathy grew pale.  
  
  
"What?" she asked seriously, "there were police involved? I thought it was just Lucy's men?"  
  
  
"It gets worse," Alyssa replied, "they told me I would be framed for his murder and it'd all be covered up."  
  
  
"Holy shit!" Olivia gasped, "Cathy, what do we do?"  
  
  
"We have to show he's human," Cathy replied.  
  
  
"But.. he's not.. " Alyssa said firmly, "I saw him, I saw that space ship drop him off."  
  
  
"Wow," Cathy looked surprised, "um, you're going to have to forget all of that. If we can prove he's human, they'll leave him alone."  
  
  
"But how can we do that?" asked Olivia.  
  
  
"It won't be easy," Cathy replied, "but we can falsify documents and bribe people just as easily as Lucy can."  
  
  
"Where will we get the money for that?" asked Olivia.  
  
  
"Well," Cathy looked down at the sedated rock star.  
  
  
"Do you think he'll go for it?" asked Olivia.  
  
  
"He has to," shrugged Cathy, "it's a small price to pay for his life.. and peace of mind."


	17. Station To Station

"How are we going to ask him if you keep sedating him?" asked Alyssa.   
  
  
"It's important that he rests right now," Cathy replied firmly, "if I let him get up, he'll just exert himself trying to help."   
  
  
"How do you know that?" Alyssa questioned her.   
  
  
"I don't," Cathy admitted, "but I imagine that's the sort of man he is. Selfless."  
  
  
Alyssa shut her mouth then, remembering that he'd gone back to help her at his own risk in the carpark. How so very long ago that night seemed to her now.   
  
  
"Next time he wakes up, I'll give him some painkillers," Cathy said quietly, "they won't be much help to him, but I'm afraid morphine is out of the question. We need him alert, not drugged."  Alyssa nodded, turning her gaze back to David.  
  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you," she said softly, "as long as I can help it, nobody's going to hurt you."  He shifted slightly, squeezed her hand and Olivia smiled a little.  
  
  
"I think he heard you," she said quietly.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Around dinnertime, when everyone had finished eating; it was a shared feeling that they had to get moving and soon. Cathy went in to see if David was feeling up to getting out of bed, while Olivia and Grant got everything ready and packed into the van. Alyssa looked up as Cathy entered the room.  
  
  
"How's he doing now?" asked Cathy.  
  
  
"He's been awake a few times," replied Alyssa, "he didn't say anything though.. Just sort of looked around and went back to sleep."   
  
  
"Oh good," smiled Cathy, "he's coming around then."  She walked to David's bedside and nudged him gently.  
  
  
"David?" she spoke quietly yet firmly, "David, can you hear me?"   
  
  
"Hmm?" David responded absently.  
  
  
"David, open your eyes for me, please," Cathy spoke to him again, "come on.. "  
  
  
His eyes slowly blinked open and he looked at Cathy for a moment, then his gaze flicked to Alyssa. It made sense because she was the only familiar face in the room right now.   
  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Cathy.  
  
  
"Like shit," David answered her, his gaze returning to Cathy's.  
  
  
"Do you know where you are?" asked Cathy.   
  
  
"No," he answered again.   
  
  
"Can you count to ten for me?" Cathy asked him. His brow furrowed, but he did so without hesitation and Alyssa looked at Cathy curiously.   
  
  
"Alright, can you tell me your birth date?" Cathy asked.  
  
  
"January 8, 1947," David told her.  
  
  
"Why are you asking him this stuff?" Alyssa wanted to know.   
  
  
"I just need to make sure he's thinking clearly," Cathy replied. Alyssa nodded but she could not help but wonder what his real birth date would be, in alien years back wherever he came from.  
  
  
"David we've got some things to discuss with you," Cathy told him, "but we need to get you out of here first. Do you think you can walk, if you lean on Grant?"   
  
  
"I'll try," David agreed.  
  
  
"Alright, but make sure you lean on him if you need to, okay?" Cathy explained to him, "you'll be a little woozy until the sedative wears off completely."  
  
  
He nodded and Grant entered the room to help him up onto his feet. They slowly moved him into the back of the van, where he lay down and relaxed. Alyssa was allowed to sit with him, but the others sat in the front of the van and soon they were driving away from the house.  
  
  
"We'll be alright as long as we keep moving," said Alyssa, "it'll make finding you that much more difficult."  David smiled at her, still slightly hazy and Alyssa couldn't help smiling back at him.  
  
  
  



	18. The Bowie Charm

It was almost midnight by the time the van stopped again, the idea was to move from place to place and just keep moving around until Lucy had been dealt with once and for all. But they needed also to get the job done of proving that David was human, which is what they would talk with him about in the morning. Grant opened the back of the van and Alyssa looked over at him, then down at David who was asleep.  
  
  
"Must we wake him?" Alyssa asked softly, "he's been through so much."   
  
  
"We have to get him inside," Grant answered her quietly, "then he can sleep."   
  
  
So they nudged him awake and took him indoors, getting him settled once again into a bed. He was asleep within moments, which Cathy explained was sheer exhaustion and the fact that he hadn't eaten anything for quite some time. Everyone managed to get some sleep this time, convinced they were far enough away from Lucy to be able to let their guard down just for a little while.   
  
  
*  
  
  
The next morning was the start of a quiet day, David was sitting up and eating quite well. Cathy talked to him about their plans to document the fact that he was human, he listened to her in silence and she noticed that he looked very uncomfortable. He did not deny that he was not human, but he obviously was not pleased to have so many other people 'in the know' about it. They planned to remain here for a few days before moving again, so they made themselves at home for now.  
  
  
David agreed to help fund the project, which would stop Lucy from coming after him and if she persisted anyway; he could use it to have her arrested. Either way, it was a sound plan and it made sense.  
  
  
Alyssa never left his side if she could help it and he came to depend on her always being there whenever he drifted off and suddenly woke up again. If he started to have a nightmare, she would touch his hand and he would feel comforted. If he woke up in a cold sweat, she would run her fingers through his damp hair and give him a glass of water; then hush him back to sleep again, stroking his cheek.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Alyssa was sitting by his side one afternoon, watching him as he talked to her about something amusing that happened to him some months ago and she caught herself smiling dreamily at his elaborate hand gestures and his perfectly formed grin. She caught herself admiring the way his eyes would just sparkle when he laughed and that voice.. She could listen to it for hours. She knew that he was growing on her, but she hadn't expected to fall for him and it had happened so damn fast; she hadn't even been aware of it.  
  
  
She suddenly realized that he had finished talking and she felt her cheeks grow hot as he simply looked at her curiously, then he smiled like a dork and she couldn't help but laugh at him. She felt so light hearted just now, as though nothing bad had happened and she was just sitting here; chatting with a good friend. Then she found herself gazing into his half closed eyes, he looked at her mouth and then back at her eyes.  
  
  
Alyssa hesitantly leaned in, he was still and she brushed her lips against his. Closing the slight space between them, David kissed her softly and she slowly withdrew from him. He looked at her sheepishly, as if he'd done something wrong but wasn't entirely sorry for it. Alyssa then cupped his face and kissed him firmly on the mouth, their eyes closed as she coaxed his lips open and their tongues got acquainted with one another. She felt his hands come to rest on her hips, a soft sigh escaping him as her hands slid down his neck and over his chest.  
  
  
  



	19. What The Heart Wants

They drew slowly apart and Alyssa couldn't stop blushing, he was smiling at her amusedly but that just made it worse. It bothered her slightly that she had become a sort of security blanket for him, something to cling to when he felt the need but at the same time it was nice to be wanted for a change. Alyssa welcomed his affectionate attitude towards her, even if it was only temporary. She knew that sometime soon he would go back to living the high life of a rock star and she'd end up back in the gutter again, the thought of going back to her old life under the overpass made her feel suddenly sad.  
  
  
Her heart ached when he touched her face, because he had noticed her sadness and nobody had ever really cared before. Back at the overpass, just about everybody had something to cry about and nobody had time to comfort somebody else when they had their own issues to deal with. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb, the concern in his eyes when he looked at her was very touching. Without words, he urged her to sit with him on the bed and she snuggled into him; his arms around her as she closed her eyes and sighed quietly. He seemed to know she didn't want to talk about it, Alyssa appreciated his lack of questions and hugged him carefully, her head resting upon his chest.  
  
  
Cathy opened the bedroom door, unable to resist smiling at the unlikely pair and she cleared her throat quietly. They looked at her and Alyssa flushed hard, while David just looked amused again.  
  
  
"Dinner's almost ready," Cathy told them, "you want me to bring it in?"  
  
  
"We'll come out in a moment," replied David, "thank you Cathy.. "  Cathy nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door again. Alyssa sat up and put her hand on top of David's, their eyes meeting once more.  
  
  
"Are you okay to walk then?" she asked him.  
  
  
"I'm sure I can manage," he replied, still smiling at her but the concern was still evident in his gaze.  
  
  
He gently held her chin and drew her into a heated kiss, his other hand slid up under her shirt to trail firmly over her stomach. Her heart was pounding, as he hesitated and she brought her hand to his wrist; then she pushed his hand right up under her bra. He uttered a deep, rumbling growl into the kiss, she moaned in response as he grasped her breast tightly.  
  
  
"Come on, you two!" Olivia's voice drew them apart, "dinner's getting cold!"  
  
  
They gazed at each other, almost breathless and neither one of them could think about food right now. Alyssa reluctantly stood up and waited by the door, looking back at David as he slowly got to his feet.  
  
  
"Ah!" he bent over slightly.  
  
  
"Is it your stitches?" worried Alyssa.  
  
  
"No," David smiled a little at her, "I just uh, need a moment.. "  
  
  
Alyssa blushed as his hands came to rest in front of his crotch, a shy kind of cheeky grin replacing his small smile. She waited for him to calm down and then they exited the bedroom, sitting next to each other at the dining table. Alyssa felt his hand upon her thigh under the table, so she reached down and they held hands discreetly while they ate. Alyssa felt like a naughty teenager, hiding her boyfriend from her parents.  
  
  
David was just happy to have the physical contact with her, he was missing his crew though and what about his fans? They'd be worried about him, especially if the headlines had announced him missing, kidnapped or dead. Alyssa felt him suddenly squeeze her hand and she rubbed his thumb with her own in an attempt to calm him of whatever had caused him the moment of distress. She glanced at him and he cast her a casual smile, full of gratitude. Alyssa felt her heart thumping again, then she leaned back and sighed heavily.  
  
  
" _Damnit_ ," she swore inaudibly as she realized that she wasn't just falling for David's charms, she was completely and utterly in love with him.


	20. What You Do To Me

"Grant, Olivia and myself are heading out to do the final legwork of our plan," Cathy informed David, "it's just a waiting game after that."   
  
  
"Alright," David replied with a smile at her, "how soon can I go home?"  Alyssa withdrew her hand from his and he glanced at her briefly, but then looked back at Cathy as she spoke again.  
  
  
"Not for a few more days," Cathy told him, "but you can call someone and let them know you're okay if you like."   
  
  
David's eyes lit up and he stood, hurrying off to the home phone in the hallway. Alyssa sighed and lowered her gaze to her empty plate, he was so keen to go home and she wasn't.  
  
  
"Are you okay Alyssa?" asked Cathy.   
  
  
"I'm fine," Alyssa pushed away from the table and went to bed early. David came back into the dining room and sat down, looking much more relaxed and settled. He looked around and stopped smiling when he couldn't see Alyssa.   
  
  
"She's gone to bed," Cathy told him.  
  
  
"Oh," David said quietly, "is she alright?"   
  
  
"I'm not sure," Cathy replied, "I think she has a thing for you."   
  
  
"What?" Olivia looked surprised, "oh my gosh, really? That is so cute!"  Cathy laughed softly.  
  
  
"David I think she's upset that you're so eager to leave us," Cathy told him, "or rather.. her."  David looked crestfallen.  
  
  
"Right," he spoke distractedly, "I didn't think it was that serious, to be honest."   
  
  
There were fans and then there were groupies, but Alyssa was different. She hadn't even heard of him before that night the flyer came under the overpass and she'd grabbed it, so of course she wasn't just looking to get into his pants because she was a fangirl. She was genuinely attracted to him and she felt stupid for daring to entertain the idea that maybe, just perhaps he felt the same way about her.   
  
  
*   
  
  
So the next day, comforted by the fact that they had heard nothing from Lucy or her men, the three friends went out to finish what they had started a few days ago. They planned to move David again tonight, just in case. That left Alyssa and David all alone in the house for several hours, it worried the friends but this really needed to get done today. David was standing over by the window, watching the cars drive by and Alyssa walked slowly into the living room. David looked over at her and gestured for her to come to him, so she did and he hugged her around the waist from behind. She smiled, relaxing into his body and leaning her head back against his shoulder. David lowered his mouth to her neck and started kissing it softly, flicking out his tongue and making her shiver with pleasure.  
  
  
"Cathy says you've got a thing for me," he murmured against her skin. Alyssa blushed and nodded silently.  
  
  
"Mmm," he hummed and kissed her neck some more, sliding one hand up under her shirt and resting it on her stomach firmly. Alyssa's breathing became slightly rapid, her eyes fluttered closed as his hand slowly lowered down to touch her inner thigh.  
  
  
"That's so hot," he whispered into her ear, causing her to whimper softly. His hand slid back up to her stomach, then trailed down the front of her pants. She gasped when his fingers reached the sensitive flesh right between her legs, parting her thighs to encourage further exploration. She was slightly nervous, she hadn't been with a man for a long time now.  
  
  
"David," she gasped, his fingers slicking along her wet folds curiously, " _David_.. "    
  
  
"What do you need babe?" he whispered against the heated skin of her neck, kissing her right below the ear.   
  
  
" _Oh_.. _Oh_ _fuck me_.. " Alyssa moaned, bucking her hips into his hand.  
  
  
" _Uhh_ babe.. " David groaned into her ear, making her soak her panties instantly, she felt him smile against her hot flesh, "we've got _all day_.. "


	21. Just A Taste

Having had access to a shower for the past few days was a godsend for Alyssa and she'd used it at least thrice per day. The other women let her use their things and wear their clothes, it was so wonderful to feel somewhat like a human being again but right now she felt so much more than just human. She felt wanted, beautiful, even sexy. She felt so desirable, so attractive.. David purred into her ear and she lost all sense of inhibition, forgot that she was a nobody from the slums and didn't think about the day they would have to part ways.  
  
  
Right here, right now; she imagined that she was a goddess and he was fawning at her feet, begging to be fucked. Though clearly David had the upper hand here, he was making her so dizzy with arousal that she could barely think straight. His free hand had her blouse undone and her bra unhooked before she even realized he'd done it, she was nude from the waist up and still leaning her back into his body. His hand withdrew from her panties and she turned to face him shyly, her lust filled gaze meeting his. David leaned in and kissed her parted lips, his tongue flicking out to deepen the kiss. She felt his hands firmly grip her waist, then trail up over her ribs and finally grasp onto her breasts. She began to breathe faster again, feeling his thumbs on her nipples before he rolled them and pinched them.  
  
  
Alyssa moaned into his mouth and he smiled against her lips, clearly enjoying her vocals. Alyssa made short work of David's buttons and his shirt was soon on the floor along with her blouse and her bra. She ran her hands over his body, avoiding that one place she dared not even think about right now. David sensed her hesitation and reached down, ripped off the sterile pad and revealed the smooth, completely healed skin underneath. Alyssa was amazed at how perfectly it had healed, as though nothing had ever happened. The image of a lizard shedding it's skin flickered into her mind for a second and then it was gone as he tugged at her waist once more.  
  
  
Alyssa looked into his hungry eyes, smiling self consciously for a moment before slipping off the rest of her clothing. David also unbuckled his belt, tossing his pants aside and they stood completely nude before one another. Alyssa noticed that David was just as shy as she was in that moment, so she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. The door was closed and locked behind them, he pulled her down onto the bed with him and she lay on top of him. His hands trailed down her sides and over her ass, which he then squeezed and enjoyed another throaty moan that had escaped her. He grabbed her upper arms and reversed their positions, so that he now lay on top of her and he got onto his hands and knees; poised over her with a devilishly wicked smile.  
  
  
She gazed at him heatedly, as he leaned down and began to trail kisses over her stomach and down towards her thighs. He pushed her thighs apart, rubbing them with his thumbs. Alyssa felt so exposed, but she couldn't stop watching him. His eyes met with hers as he leaned down and flicked out his tongue, she gasped softly at the softness of his tongue against her sensitive folds. Eyes locked with his, unable to look away; she felt his tongue explore her slickness until it discovered the small nub of flesh that made her entire body jolt with pleasure.  
  
  
"Mmm," his deep hum thrilled her as he sucked her clit, massaging it with the soft tip of his tongue and gliding his fingertips along her inner folds. Alyssa whimpered, transfixed by his strange eyes as he watched her face contort with ecstasy. Two fingers pressed deeply into her entrance, slowly fucking her as a third finger easily joined the first two, she began to buck her hips when the fourth finger slipped inside of her. His fingers were soaking wet, gliding easily in and out of her while he suckled and nibbled at her clit. Alyssa was quite loud with her throaty moans now, ranging from high pitched and desperate; to a deep kind of sound that gave the impression she was helplessly surrendering to the throes of sexual arousal.  
  
  
She began to pant furiously, her breasts rising and falling quickly but her gaze never left his until the last moment when she couldn't hold it off any longer. Her entire body gave a massive convulsing jerk, it shocked and surprised her but David kept his fingers pressed deeply into her as far as they could go while clamping down his soft lips on her clit. Alyssa moaned loudly during her climax, gasping his name over and over towards the end before uttering a long, low groan of submission. Her eyes rolled, feeling his fingers being clamped and massaged by her pulsing inner walls.  
  
  
They moved in and out of her once or twice more, then he slid them out of her slowly and reclined up onto the pillows beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, a light perspiration beading upon her forehead. He was smiling at her with an air of victory about him that made him seem smug, but in reality he was genuinely pleased that he had given her so much pleasure. As he leaned down and began to nuzzle and kiss her neck, Alyssa sighed dreamily and was grateful for the chance to come down from such an intense orgasm.  
  
  
"You're next," she whispered, smirking as if it were some sort of threat.  
  
  
"Mmm," David murmured against her heated skin, nibbling and sucking just below her ear, "but I'm not done with you yet, babe.. "


	22. Playing In Bed All Day

Alyssa was keen to experience more of his attention, but he had to wait for his turn because she was too fired up now to continue doing nothing in return for him. She took hold of him and reversed their positions once again, so that she lay on top of him now. He tried to sit up and she pushed him back down, determined to have him begging her for release. He looked uncertain, but stayed down as she ran her tongue over her teeth teasingly at him to let him know of her intentions.  
  
  
"No.. " he protested and flipped her down onto her back, eliciting a surprised giggle from Alyssa.  
  
  
"No?" she looked at him questioningly.  
  
  
David looked a little nervous, but Alyssa wasn't there when Lucy had him cornered and so she didn't know what could be the matter. She just wanted to give him oral pleasure, as he'd just done for her; she honestly didn't see the harm in it but he simply wouldn't let her. He lowered his lips to her ear.  
  
  
"I just want to _fuck_ you," he breathed hotly. Alyssa's eyes rolled in anticipation.  
  
  
" _Oohh_ I love it when you talk dirty.. " she moaned.  
  
  
She parted her thighs for him, hooking one leg around his waist as he positioned himself over her. His cock pushed deep into her, hard and fast. It caused her to gasp and writhe, but she was relaxed and very wet after her orgasm and soon began to thrust with him. He was panting now, his breath in her ear and driving her wild. His throaty utterances thrilled her and she gave a high pitched whine of desperation, feeling the familiar sensation of impending orgasm building up within her again. She swore loudly as her climax reverberated through her body, her inner muscles now doing their part in taking him over the edge.  
  
  
" _Uh, uh, uhh!_ " his moans were loud in her ear, " _oohh_.. "  
  
  
She felt his body tremble and then he growled deep in his throat as he came hard, Alyssa moaned at him and he leaned down to love bite her neck while they came down. Gasping for air, Alyssa felt close to orgasm again as his tongue flicked out over her hot flesh. Trailing his hand down and slipping his fingers between their bodies, David stroked her throbbing clit and sent her into release yet again with a shudder and a howl of his name. Her back arched and he smiled against her neck, clearly pleased with her very loud vocal responses. She'd never had multiple orgasms before, it was something quite new to Alyssa and something she certainly would love to experience again. He was now giving her breasts some much desired attention, fondling and kissing them with the occasional squeeze and nibble. Alyssa lay back and simply enjoyed his affection, her eyes closed and she sighed contentedly.  
  
  
"Mmm, that feels good," Alyssa murmured quietly. He lifted his head and kissed her lips.  
  
  
"Want to go again on the sofa?" he asked her breathily.  
  
  
"Hell yeah.. " Alyssa agreed instantly.  
  
  
He slowly pulled out of her but before they could even get off the bed, they heard someone pull up just outside the house. They froze, listening in perfect silence. It was far too early for the others to be back..  
  
  



	23. Not Over Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains disturbing text.

"Get your clothes on," David whispered. Alyssa needed no further prompting and they got dressed quickly, then David crept over to the window and peered out of the curtain. Alyssa's heart thumped nervously, was it Lucy?  
  
  
"Get under the bed!" David said sharply.  
  
  
She instantly dropped down and crawled underneath it, just as the front door was kicked down loudly. Alyssa could see David from where she lay pressed to the floor, he looked at the bedroom door as it burst open and he backed into the corner. She bit her fist to stop herself from screaming at him to get the fuck out of there, he just looked so scared and she wanted to do something to help him but she couldn't.  
  
  
"So.. Thought you could get away?" Lucy's voice sent an instant chill along Alyssa's spine. She slowly turned her head, judging by the legs she counted Lucy and at least three men. Big ones..   David started breathing heavily, clearly terrified.  
  
  
"All alone are you?" drawled Lucy. Alyssa held her breath, if they looked under the bed she was dead meat.  
  
  
"Get him!" Lucy barked. Alyssa watched, helplessly as the three men advanced on David. There was a struggle and suddenly they crashed through the window; shattering it loudly.  
  
  
"What's going on out there?!" shouted a man from across the road.  
  
  
"Shit!" Lucy cursed softly, quickly exiting the house. Alyssa remained where she was for a long time, too afraid to come out of hiding until she was certain Lucy and her thugs had gone. But they hadn't.  
  
  
*  
  
  
During the struggle, David had managed to trip one of the men over and they all crashed into each other like dominoes; right through the window but at the last moment he'd been grabbed and so had crashed through it along with them. Lucy then appeared outside and ushered the men inside, they took David with them and went upstairs to wait until the fuss outside had calmed down. David was standing silently, a thick hand over his mouth while another easily held his own hands tightly behind his back. Lucy stood in front of him, walking two fingertips up over his stomach and chest. Then, she grasped his throat and tightened her grip slowly.  
  
  
"You'll not get away from me this time," she whispered, as he began to show signs of obvious discomfort. She softened her grip, then pushed the hand away from over his mouth.  
  
  
"I want to hear him scream," Lucy spoke quietly, her eyes excitedly lighting up as David tried to struggle free. He winced as the man holding his hands behind his back gave his wrists a tight squeeze, the pain was just enough to let David know that he wasn't going anywhere right now. Lucy took out a butcher's knife, watching his body tense up instantly.  
  
  
"It's all I could find downstairs," she shrugged, smiling at him wickedly and unbuttoning his shirt, "I half expected you to be on your way back to wherever it is you spawned from but I guess you're not all that bright afterall.. "  
  
  
She caressed his cheek with the flat of the knife, then before he knew it she had plunged it right into his chest, towards the right to avoid his heart. Alyssa heard David cry out in pain and distress, it sparked something inside of her and she moved out from under the bed. She rushed over to the phone and called the police, then she looked up the stairs and knew she had to distract them or it'd be too late by the time the cops got there. David was breathing through clenched teeth, bearing the pain as Lucy began to twist the knife slowly. He grunted and swore, causing her further delight as the blood began to run faster down his chest and onto the floor. Lucy applied more pressure, sinking the knife in deeper and twisting it harder. She was rewarded with another outcry of pain from David, who suddenly felt faint and his eyes rolled.  
  
  
"Don't you _dare!_ " Lucky slapped him across the face and snapped him out of it, "that's better.. "  
  



	24. Too Close For Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains disturbing text.

"Lucy!" Alyssa shouted up the stairs.  Lucy paused, listening.  
  
  
"Did someone just call my name?" she asked quietly. She looked at one of the brutes over by the door, gesturing for him to go and see. He nodded and went out of the room, then Lucy turned back to David and leaned in to kiss at his mouth. David turned his face away, so she drew back and pulled the knife out quickly before plunging it right back in again.  
  
  
" _Argh!_ " David's knees buckled but he was held up by the thug standing behind him. Lucy smiled again, taking pleasure in torturing him.  
  
"You _non human_ , alien, piece of _shit!_ " she cursed at him.  
  
  
Downstairs, Alyssa was ready for whoever was coming down from the room. She had been looking in drawers for a knife but had found the hidden guns instead. Without hesitation, she aimed and fired at the huge man as soon as he became visible, he toppled down the stairs and lay unmoving at the bottom. Upon hearing the gunshot, Lucy's head jerked around sharply.  
  
  
"No!" she cried out in anger and frustration, "I want to enjoy this! Get down there!" The second thug by the door nodded, then turned and left the room. Lucy leaned in and ran her tongue all over David's neck, listening to his ragged breaths of agony and soft moans of pain.  
  
  
"You really should have just turned that space ship of yours around," Lucy whispered into his ear, dragging the knife out of his chest and up to his throat.  
  
  
He leaned his head back as he felt the sharp blade pressing into his throat, his body shaking with nerves and pain. There was another shot from downstairs, but this one was followed by thumping footsteps coming up the stairs. The door was thrust open and police filled the room, hauling Lucy away from David. She screamed, clawed at them and kicked out until they had to tase her and cuff her. Alyssa heard one of the policemen radio for an ambulance, everything was a blur after that.  
  
  
The shot thugs were taken to hospital, Lucy and the remaining thug were taken to the police station and David was seen to by paramedics before being rushed off to emergency. Alyssa gave her statement to the police, she'd left a note for the others and they all later arrived at the hospital to see David. But he was David Bowie and so they were not allowed in, they tried to sneak up to the ward but when they saw two armed security guards standing outside a door; they realized Bowie must have been inside but then they had to leave the premises.  
  
  
"We got everything sorted," Grant assured Alyssa, "Lucy will be going to prison for a long time."   
  
  
"I'm glad," Alyssa replied, "so.. what happens now?"   
  
  
"Well," Cathy looked up at the huge hospital that stood before them, "I guess we go on with our lives."   
  
  
"That's it?" Alyssa demanded, "after everything we've been through, we don't even get to see him again?"   
  
  
"It's out of our hands now," said Olivia, "we've done what we set out to do. The hospital will inform David's crew and they'll take it from there."  Grant and Olivia walked to the van and got in, but Cathy stayed standing beside Alyssa for a while longer.  
  
  
"So," said Cathy quietly, "where is home for you?" 


	25. Hallo Spaceboy

David slowly flickered his eyes open.  
  
  
" _Uhh_.. " he moaned and tried to sit up, grasping clumsily at the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Gentle hands pushed him back down and a soothing voice calmed him as it whispered softly into his ear.  
  
  
"Shhh," it told him quietly, "you're safe now."  David's eyes turned to meet with those of Corrine.  
  
  
"Coco?" he spoke drowsily. She smiled sadly at him and nodded.  
  
  
"You're alright now," she whispered to him, "rest." She stroked his hair and he drifted out of consciousness again.  
  
  
*   
  
  
Several months later, Alyssa was living with Cathy in her house. She was almost back on her feet, with a new job and some great friends to look forward to hanging out with after work. They were all excited because David Bowie was touring again, but understandably; their city was not on the list of venues he'd be visiting.  
  
  
"I've booked the hotel," said Grant, as they packed the van, "I can't wait to see him again."  
  
  
"Me either," smiled Olivia.  
  
  
"Do you think he'll see us?" Alyssa asked.  
  
  
"I hope so!" replied Cathy, "we _paid_ enough for the front row seats!" Grant smirked knowingly at the others but Alyssa was left out of the loop and they drove off towards the next town over.  
  
  
*  
  
  
At the hotel on the night of the show, Alyssa and her friends gathered in the lobby to check their tickets and make sure they had everything they needed.  
  
  
"Camera.. Tickets.. Water.. " Grant checked off the list, "alright.. I think we're set to go!"  
  
  
"Alyssa?" came a voice from the stairs just behind them.  
  
  
They turned slowly, hearts thumping as they saw David over by reception. Alyssa stared unblinking as he approached her, but he was being followed by quite a lot of people who cleared the way for him and he was quickly ushered out of the building. The friends watched as David was coaxed into a car, then it drove away quickly and sped off towards the venue he'd be performing in.  
  
  
"He remembered my name," Alyssa whispered.  
  
  
"We'd better hurry, too," Grant urged them, "or else we'll be late!"  
  
  
They all went outside and got into the van, feeling quite stunned as they drove along and they said nothing until they had arrived and were finally in their seats. The stage was low, their seats were right up against a jutting platform that David could walk out upon and if he knelt down; could easily touch them if he wanted to. The lights suddenly went out and everyone fell silent, waiting for them to come back on. A single beam of light shone down suddenly and there he stood, looking absolutely divine and smiling broadly as the fans went into a frenzy.  
  
  
"Good evening!" he spoke into the mic, flashing his toothy grin, "how are you all doing tonight?"  The screams around her were deafening, but Alyssa couldn't stop smiling. David cupped his ear.  
  
  
"Sorry?" he spoke again, "I didn't quite catch that.. "  Alyssa opened her mouth and screamed along with everyone else, it was so much louder this time. David smiled at the darkness before him, he could hear all the fans out there but was unable to see them.  
  
  
"Yesss.. " he groaned into the mic, sending them into further frenzy as the opening song began to play.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, he's such a fucking tease!" Olivia squealed in delight.  
  
  
David looked happy up there on the stage, he didn't seem to be affected at all by the events of just a few months ago. He kept coming out onto the platform, people tossed roses and underwear at him and forced him to back off each time. Alyssa was enjoying herself, he was amusing and candid during his little talks between songs and often shyly smiling whenever he caught something someone shouted at him from within the crowd. It was the final song, a second encore that hadn't been planned but David was having too much fun. He strode out onto the platform once more, the light following him and he dropped to his knees during the chorus. He reached out one hand into the crowd, looking down at them as he sang into the mic that he held with his other hand.  
  
  
Respectfully, his arms and hands were stroked but not grabbed nor pulled by those in the nearest seats. David's fingers curled around those of Alyssa's, they held hands tightly and she felt tears falling down her cheeks. David was not looking at her, he hadn't even realized it was her hand that he was now holding. All too soon he let go and backed away, finishing the song and thanking the fans. He bid them a safe trip home and told them to have a great night, then he waved and bowed once more before he quickly left the stage. Alyssa stood up and followed the others out but suddenly Grant pulled her aside and they all went along a dark hallway.  
  
  
"Where are we going?!" asked Alyssa, "this isn't the way out! _Grant!_ "  
  
  
They came to a door and Grant knocked on it, Alyssa looked confused but Cathy and Olivia were grinning stupidly. The door opened and Alyssa thought she might faint, for there he stood; a little sweaty but otherwise so damn fine.. His eyes met with hers at once, he was clearly tired from his performance and hadn't rested yet so his breathing was slightly rapid. Grant showed him the backstage pass and David nodded silently. Alyssa was so in shock that she barely registered the fact that he was now holding both of her hands.  
  
  
"Alyssa," he spoke her name and she burst into tears, stepping into him and hugging him tightly. His arms came to embrace her and he kissed the top of her head, she didn't ever want to let him go.  
  
  
"What are you people doing back here?" a security guard came along the hallway, "clear out! Go on!"  
  
  
"They're with me," David scolded him sharply.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir.. " the guard apologized quickly, "I didn't see you there."  David looked into Alyssa's eyes as she drew back and he smiled at her.  
  
  
"I went to the overpass but they told me you never went back," David said quietly. Alyssa's eyes widened.  
  
  
"You.. You went looking for me?" she whispered.  
  
  
"I wanted to thank you," David replied, looking now at her friends, "all of you.. "  They all smiled back at him, feeling validated by his gratitude.  
  
  
"David," came a woman's voice from inside the room he was just in, "it's time to go."  
  
  
"No," Alyssa hugged him tightly again, "no please.. "  
  
  
"I'll come and see you again," David assured her, "where can I find you?"  
  
  
Alyssa looked at Cathy, who nodded eagerly. So she gave David the address and then it was time for him to leave. They walked with him and some of his crew out to the parking lot, David turned and kissed Alyssa deeply before he was pulled away and ushered into the car. She stood and watched it until it drove out of sight, then she hugged each of her friends in turn; this was certainly a gift she could never repay them for.  
  
  
"That must have cost you a fortune!" Alyssa scolded them gently.  
  
  
"You deserved it," said Grant.  
  
  
They got into the van and drove back to their homes, it was certainly a night to remember for them all.  
  
  
*  
  
  
A few weeks later, there was a knock at Cathy's door and Alyssa got up to see who it was. She pulled open the door and beamed uncontrollably.  
  
  
"David!!" she threw her arms around him and he stumbled back a little.  
  
  
"Damnit," he mock scolded her, "you've squashed the flowers!"  She giggled happily at him and he smiled, kissing her passionately.  
  
  
"How are you, luv?" he asked her, as she led him inside and closed the door.  
  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
